


the boy sitting at the last row (nomin)

by neotheworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, dreamies, for, fornomin, ghost - Freeform, iloveyounomin, late, nctdream, studentcounciljaemin, unbeta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheworld/pseuds/neotheworld
Summary: jaemin just forgot his bag, he didn’t know he’ll also meet someone who smiles warmly.





	the boy sitting at the last row (nomin)

**Author's Note:**

> a late halloween present.

 

as an active student council president, jaemin is always busy. working on student’s profiles and records, checking on their attendance and the sad part is coming home late. the only good thing is mark, his bestfriend is the vice president. he wasn’t really alone.

 

“i’m gonna go back to our classroom. i need to get my bag.” jaemin tells the other officers and they all nodded.

 

“do you want me to come with you?”

 

“no, mark, it’s okay.” jaemin smiled and left the student council office. he walked slowly to the hallways. only his footsteps can be heard.

 

he’s used to this kind of silence. all the students have already left. it’s 7pm anyways.

 

jaemin opened the door of their classroom and to his surprise, there was a student peacefully sleeping there. he tapped the student’s shoulder to wake him up but it’s not responding.

 

“hey, wake up. it’s already late,” but he’s still not waking up. whoever this is, he made jaemin confused. students are usually excited to come home. every student only come to school to wait for their dismissal. thats what he thought. “hey, your parents might be waiting for you.”

 

still no response.

 

jaemin sighed. as a student council president, he needs to take care of the students. its his job anyways. jaemin took a long and deep breathe before he shouted, “HEY WHOEVER YOU ARE, WAKE UP NOW! THE SCHOOL IS BURNING!”

 

jaemin looked like a complete idiot because the boy still didn’t respond.

 

“what the fuck,” he whispered to himself until he saw the whiteboard eraser. his plan may be evil but it’s the only way. “i’m really sorry for what i’m about to do.”

 

jaemin walked closer to the whiteboard. he sighed and stared at the boy and then at the eraser.

 

“okay, here goes nothing.” he threw the eraser to the sleeping boy’s head and to his surprise, the boy finally wakes up. “oh my god, i’m sorry!”

 

instead of shouting or looking surprised, the sleeping boy chuckled and gave jaemin a smile. “it’s okay.”

 

“why are you still here anyways?” he looked at this watch. “it’s already 7:40 pm!”

 

“i don’t know, i probably found peace here.”

 

“what’s your name?”

 

the boy smiled and jaemin felt something weird. something like... he wants to keep seeing that smile. “my name is lee jeno.”

 

“i see. my name is jaemin. i’m sorry for throwing that eraser and wait, why do i not see you often?”

 

“i’m quiet. you sit at the front row, right?” jaemin nodded. “must be the reason. i’m always asleep, you know.”

 

they both chuckled.

 

“alright, jeno. i have to go now. student council duties. you should go home now. i’m sorry for throwing that erase—“

 

“it’s okay, jaemin,” he smiled once again. “thank you for waking me up.”

 

jaemin smiled in return and leave the room. that was the warmest smile he had ever seen from someone.

 

_the next day._

 

“hey, jaemin. you’ve been observing the whole classroom since earlier, you good?” mark asked.

 

“uh, where is jeno?”

 

“jeno?”

 

“that guy sitting at the back!”

 

“oh, you like him?” mark teased causing jaemin to roll his eyes. “oh, come on! so jeno is the name of that boy sitting at the back?”

 

“wait, did you say jeno?” the student sitting infront of jaemin suddenly faced them. “as in, lee jeno?”

 

“yes, him!” jaemin excitedly confirms.

 

“oh,” the student sadly smiled. “i guess you didn’t know about him.”

 

“huh, what about him?” jaemin confusedly asked.

 

“there was a student who was sitting there,” he pointed at the chair where jeno’s sitting yesterday. “he never woke up. he died sleeping. doctor said his brain suddenly shut down.”

 

“wait, are you saying—“ mark was unable to finish his sentence when he realized what happened.

 

“yes, that guy is lee jeno. how do you know him?” the student asked.

 

jaemin starts to feel his mood dropping, he suddenly feel down. he doesn’t even know what to answer.

 

jaemin sighed and finally answered. “i just know him.”

 

and that’s when it hits him.

 

last night.

 

jeno smiled.

 

and told him,

 

_“thank you for waking me up.”_


End file.
